Forgotten Day Revealed
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: Title and rating subject to change. Buffy goes missing just as the seventh season's plot comes into play. Angel finds her weeks later wandering a street in LA with no memory of who she is and her strength gone. Can he help her regain her memory in time? Will she remember more than he planned her to? And why does she seem to recognize Connor before Angel?
1. Prologue

A/N: This story takes place during Buffy season seven and Angel season 4. This is my first Buffy/Angel story so I would appreciate reviews both good and bad. I hope as I go to have longer chapters as I am attempting to put more details into my writing so please bear with me. Title is subject to change do to the fact that, though Buffy does regain her memory of the forgotten day, this story does not focus on just that, there is a bigger plot than that.

Summary: Buffy goes missing just as the seventh season's plot comes into play. Angel finds her weeks later wandering a street in LA with no memory of who she is and her strength gone. Can he help her regain her memory in time? Will she remember more than he planned her to? And why does she seem to recognize Connor before Angel?

Prologue

He could smell and sense her before he actually saw her but he knew it was her. When Giles had called Wesley to see if they had heard from her in the last week he knew something was wrong, even with the Watcher's false assurances that everything would be fine.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he followed her scent down a random street in the poorer part of downtown L.A. Angel had gone five block before her spotted her.

Her hair was dirty and a tangled mess. Ripped clothes clung to her body, arms crossed against her chest, trying to keep herself warm in the chill of this mid – November night. She seemed weak and timid among the people around her. There was one thing he knew for certain. Someone somewhere had done this to his Buffy and he would make them pay.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Buffy was patrolling alone, a rare occurrence with the recent discovery of the First targeting Slayers and the potentials. Most of the demonic inhabitants of Sunnydale, California had vacated with the reappearance of the Bringers, however there were a few vamps and demons alike, who thought the First was no biggy, lurking about.

Most knew to stay clear of this particular Slayer and her would-be-sisters, mainly attacking the priests of the first or one of the few humans that were blind enough to the world of the supernatural to stay in this city that sat upon a Hellmouth.

On this night, the need for some slayage was nonexistent and Buffy wish she's taken Spike up on his offer to keep her company.

"I just need some time alone with my thoughts," she had told him. "I won't be out long," she promised. She knew he was worried, what with her kind being the target of this big bad and all, but Buffy was rarely, if ever, alone for more than twenty minutes anymore. Her house had become shelter to the surviving potentials and anyone the First was trying to use against her and had come to Buffy instead.

So absorbed in her thoughts that the Slayer didn't notice she was being followed through one of the twelve Sunnydale cemeteries until it was too late. A rag covered in chloroform, held by a black gloved hand covered her mouth as a syringe was pressed into her neck. Buffy tried to throw her attacker off her but the drugs were already taking affect. Her knees buckled as she fought to remain conscious. She couldn't fight for long, her eyes heavily closing just minutes after her knees had given out.

"Don't worry, Slayer," a deep male voice said from what seemed like a great distance but in reality was just a few feet from her. "We won't let you die here."

A broad, muscular man dressed in all black and wearing a black ski mask, looked around, making sure no one had seen the scene. Holding the now unconscious blond Slayer in his arms, he turned and followed a man in a well-tailored suit to a large black van. Once the three were secured, the van speed off toward the end of the town.

"What are we going to do with her now?" the masked man asked.

"We'll give her this," the sharply dressed man responded, testing a syringe full of some liquid. "It's a drug that causes memory loss. Then we will have to dishevel her appearance, tearing her clothing and keeping her in a warehouse in downtown Los Angeles until she escapes."

"You plan on allowing her escape?"

"Whether we plan her escape or not is of little importance, Stephen. She's a Slayer and her instinct will kick in. However, there are people in the city who would do anything to protect this Slayer. Her escape, one of them finding her with no memory of who she is and no supernatural strength is imperative to this operation. Otherwise we would have gone to further lengths to keep her in containment."

"What will keep her from going back to Sunnydale once she regains her memory and strength?"

"It will be too late by then. The remaining Council members and I will have neutralized he problem and there will be no more Sunnydale." And with that, the sharply dressed man injected the memory drug on the barely regaining conscious Slayer.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"What the bloody hell do you mean the Slayer never came home from patrol last night?!" exclaimed a very annoyed Spike into the face of a very serious Xander Harris before he began pacing the length of the floor untouched by the setting sun of the Summers' basement.

"I meant exactly what I said," Xander said trying to, uncharacteristically, remain calm. "The Buffster never returned after her patrol last night. I have a bunch of nervous girls up stairs. Dawn is freaking beyond repair, Giles is trying to keep the potentials and Andrew from bolting, Will is close to going dark, and Anya, well she's Anya but the point being is I'm need here to help keep things calm so we have to count on you to go and try to find her or at least pick up her trail. Can you handle that?"

"You bloody well know I can." Spike was on edge. Buffy was missing, he had Private Boy Toy giving him orders, and the sun just wouldn't go down fast enough for his liking. He was surprised as hell they hadn't called Mr. Forehead about his precious Buffy's disappearance yet, not that Angel could do anything any better than he could, but somehow they still seemed to trust his grand-sire over him. All of this didn't matter as much of course, with the Slayer in action missing and the fact that he could do nothing until the bloody sun finish its descent.

As soon as the sun had, finally, gone down, Spike was up the basement doors and out the kitchen door not saying a word to another being. His mind was set on one thing, finding the slayer, the woman he loved.

_Meanwhile Somewhere in L.A._

A petite, blond girl with emerald green eyes awoke on a dirty mattress in a dark, dirty room with arm chained to the wall with an old rusty chain. Not knowing where she was, what she was doing in such a filthy place, or even who she was she pulled futilely at her restraints not feeling quite up to full strength, though she couldn't even remember what full strength felt like at this point.

After five minutes or so of no luck pulling free, she gave up, deciding to get a better sense on her surroundings. Though it was extremely dark, her eyes had adjusted abnormally well and quickly. She made out a few abandoned and broken furniture pieces and some more chains hanging from the ceiling.

"You have nothing to worry about, Buffy." The voice came from all around her, from some sort of sound system who ever held her captive must have hidden from her view. "You're Los Angeles. Soon you'll strength will be begin to return and you'll be able to break free. We only want your safety, and for this reason you won't be followed. Find the Hyperion, there you'll find an ensouled vampire called Angel and his….comrades. They will protect you until you've regained both your strength and your memory. Be careful while you search for these people, Slayer. We wouldn't want all our efforts to be a waste."

The sound system turned off after that and Buffy was alone in the darkness once more. She didn't know who Angel or his friends at the Hyperion were but she hoped they would do more than what her captors said they would do, she hoped they could give her a hint on where Sunnydale was, what it meant to her, and why her captors would want to destroy it…


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

_L.A._

Each day Buffy regained a small amount of her strength and by the third day she was able to pull her arm free of her restraints. As promised no one tried to stop as she found her way out of the building in which her captors had kept her and onto a busy street. She knew nothing of where she was other than the name of the city, there were no indications of the names of the streets around her. So she wandered the city in the dark of night, staying in dark abandoned buildings during the day. Something in her kept telling her that this Angel vamp her captors had spoken of would be looking for her as she was looking for him and that eventually he would find her or she'd find the Hyperion, whatever that was.

As the weeks went by, Buffy continued looking for something she couldn't remember. Each day she grew slightly stronger but nowhere near strong enough to defend herself against the monsters that went bump in the night. Her clothes ripped more the longer she was on the streets defending herself from the humans who thought she was an easy mugging.

On this night, she had two odd feelings about her. One was kind and warm seemingly spreading from her heart and made her feel safe, loved. The second, however, made her nauseous and put her entire body on edge. She took her next left, not realizing that is was a dead end alley way until it was too late.

"Looky here boys," said a guy leading a group of about four more guys. They all had yellow eyes and v shaped lumps on their forehead. "We found ourselves the missing slayer."

Buffy backed up until she ran into the wall that closed off this alley. She had no clue what these things were and no idea how she'd be able to escape from her five assailants.

As they began to move in, however, a dark haired man in a leather jacket landed between them. Facing away from her she couldn't make out his features but somehow she knew he was angry that they had followed her and that she was as safe as she had ever been.

"And I think you'd have to go through me before you even touch her." Her savior was tense, obviously out numbered.

"Oh yeah," the leader replied obviously unimpressed. "You and what army, traitor?"

"That would be us." Buffy's eyes shifted from her savior's back to the entrance of the ally way were three more strangers stood. The one that spoke was a black, bald man of about average height. To his left was an older white gentleman, though certainly not old, with a scruffy beard and to his right was the youngest of the group. He looked about seventeen and had long light brown hair. Just one look at him made Buffy dizzy. "Sorry we're late, Angel. Junior here insisted on tagging along."

Buffy's gaze shifted back to her "savior." "You're Angel?" she managed to get out before everything went black and all hell broke loose.

_Sunnydale_

"Her scent mingled with another, then disappeared by the road," Spike said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Someone must have, somehow, managed to sneak up on the Slayer, rendered her unconscious, and taken her."

"How is that even possible?" Kennedy asked yet again. "Isn't she supposed to be like the best Slayer in the history of Slayers? If someone was able to sneak up on her, I don't see that being a reliable description of her at all."

"And just how many apocalypses have you averted, little girl?" Spike replied, annoyed that halfwit would question Buffy's record. "Oh that's right, a big fat zero. While you were in England with Mummy and Daddy and then maybe a watcher, Buffy has averted 6 total, one in L.A. and five here in Sunnydale, three of which I have played a part in on either side. Even Xander has averted more than you with the grand total of one when he got through to Red gone dark. So next time you think to question the Slayer's abilities, don't."

"I cannot believe I am actually saying this but Captain Peroxide over here is right," Xander spoke up. "Potentials, listen up. I have been through hell and high water with Buffy, literally. She has always come through when everything looked bleak. She even sent her newly re-ensouled boyfriend to hell to save us all, even if by doing so she killed a part of herself. She has sacrificed more than any of you will ever realize for the safety of the millions. She would not have gone out alone if she was not 100% positive that you were as safe as you would be if she were here should anything happen to her. We have the most powerful Wicca on this planet, an ensouled vampire, an ex-demon, and a watcher who is well versed in the magicks. I get it, you're scared, you have every right to be, but if you think we are just gonna throw out everything Buffy stands for and leave you all defenseless, then you haven't learned anything." Xander was just finishing his speech when Willow came rushing around the corner.

"I just got off the phone with Fred in L.A. She said that Angel's found Buffy but there was something off about her. They're asking we stay put until they figure out exactly what happened to her."

"Like hell we will!" Spike exclaimed, obviously annoyed with Angel's taking charge attitude. But before he could get to the door, Willow was blocking his way. "Move it, Red."

"No," she replied. "Spike you need to listen. Someone took Buffy against her will and did something to her. We cannot be sure the effects and Angel may be the only one to get through to her. Fred said Angel described her as very _disheveled_ and timid, does that sound like the Buffy you know; the Buffy any of us knows? I am not going to let you leave. For one thing, you are our strongest fighter and for another you may do more harm to Buffy than good if you showed up in L.A. I will use magic if I have to but you will be staying here."

Spike grumbled in defeat before retreating to the basement.


End file.
